It All Began Innocently Enough: A Bella's All Hallows Eve Party
by StraightShark
Summary: After Aubrey bailed on their very hot, very spontaneous, intimate night together Stacie is determined to figure out what is going on between the two of them. And a Halloween party was obviously the perfect way to do it. Staubrey one-shot.


A/N: Just a fun Staubrey Halloween one-shot because I'm in the mood. Happy festivities ya'l!

* * *

 **It All Began Innocently Enough: A Bella's All Hallows Eve Party**

* * *

Halloween: The holiday everyone lusts to love. The time for slutty costumes, themed TV shows and trips to the nearest pumpkin patch. The peak of a fine fall season. And everyone knows Halloween is best celebrated on a college campus, Barden University was no exception to this. Add the Halloween hype with the fact that midterm exams had just wrapped up and you were just asking to end the night on the porcelain throne ...or in someone else's bed.

Stacie Conrad thought it was better than Christmas. And now that they all lived in the Bella house she was determined to throw the most epic party to ever grace the campus. She easily persuaded her two captains (well, Chloe was all for it and anything Chloe was all for Beca was too, being the supportive girlfriend she was) and the rest of the Bellas were down: each being assigned a specific task. Beca was on music, Cynthia-Rose on cleaning, Ashley and Jessica on food, Lily and Flo on decorations and her and Amy on booze. Lots and lots of booze. She even got all of the Trebles to get the word out. To everyone. Needless to say she was excited.

For more reasons than one.

Stacie was almost always pretty lively, but all the girls in the house could see she was practically bouncing up and down when they were still a few days out.

"Hey, Chloe you invited Aubrey to the party this weekend right?" Stacie asked eagerly during breakfast on the Thursday before Halloween.

"Yeah, of course!"

"And she's coming right?"

"She said she was pretty busy but she'd try to make it down." Stacie visibly pouted,"...but maybe you should try to convince her?"

"Yes, because what we _really_ need at this party is General Posen breathing down our necks," Beca said playfully with an eye roll, earning her a light jab in the ribs.

"You're annoying but I love you," Chloe said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before she got up to go to class.

"Love you too dork!" She called after her while Stacie pulled out her phone to shoot the blonde a text.

 **To Cap'n Posen: You're coming to my party on Saturday right? ;)**

She deleted the winky face twice before deciding to keep it in and sending the message tentatively.

See, Stacie had another reason for throwing the party. She really just wanted an excuse to get Aubrey back in the same room as her. Yes, they lived in different cities now but she was almost certain her former captain was avoiding her.

Her phone buzzed and she checked it in record time, subconsciously smiling at how quick her response was.

 **From Cap'n Posen: If you really want me there.**

She knew Aubrey had been busy, she was trying to start up some sort of business that she had yet to tell even Chloe the details of but the last time they saw each other they left things a little...tense and Stacie wanted to know where they stood. Well, where Aubrey stood. And she hadn't wanted to do it over text.

 **To Cap'n Posen: Of course I want you there. Seems like you could use the break, let loose a little ;)**

Again she contemplated using the winky face- it was totally her signature but she hoped she wasn't coming off too strong.

"Please tell me this party isn't just an elaborate scheme to get into Aubrey's pants. Again," Beca asked blatantly.

"Keep it down! You know Aubrey didn't want anyone to know. Well, anyone _else_."

"Relax, I've kept your secret! I haven't even told Chloe that you _fucked her best friend_."

Yeah. Stacie Conrad slept with Aubrey Posen. She had come to the Hood Night party about a month ago and the last person Stacie expected to do was her former captain. It was spontaneous, totally out of the blue and absolutely exhilarating. Stacie would be lying if she said she hadn't tried to flirt with her that night but she did not expect the blonde to reciprocate. And boy, did she reciprocate.

The morning after though was...slightly awkward.

* * *

 _Stacie woke up to the sound of 'Party In the U.S.A.'s opening riff but the sound was immediately snuffed out before Miley Cyrus could even get on the plane._

 _She was a little upset that she was now awake because she had just had the most relaxing sleep of her life. She wanted to get back to her peaceful state and cuddled further into the body she had her arms wrapped around._

 _Then her mind caught up and she realized that her arms were wrapped around a body and there was blonde hair in her face and she was completely naked (which okay, wasn't all that surprising) but then she remembered what had happened last night._

 _Or rather, who had happened last night and it just made her smile and lean even further into Aubrey._

 _That peace was shattered in a second when the blonde sat up quickly._

 _"Stacie? Are you up?" she said, her voice only slightly panicked._

 _"Yeah but I would like to go back to sleep, come back, you're warm." Aubrey let out a strangled cough and with only one eye open she could see the other girls face turn red._

 _"Umm, we're still naked."_

 _"Yeah...that's what happens when you have sex. Oh god, you remember last night right? I didn't think you were that drunk at all and please don't freak out I'm sorry if I did something wrong," Stacie rambled, very much awake now and forcing herself in an upright position._

 _Aubrey's eyes drifted downwards to her newly exposed chest for a few seconds before snapping her eyes back up to Stacie's._

 _"N-no, you didn't do anything wrong. Last night was.." she trailed, feeling more than slightly flustered but trying her damnest not to show it._

 _"Really fucking hot," the leggy brunette smirked before attempting to smooth out Aubrey's sex/morning hair by running her fingers through it._

 _Aubrey squeaked both at the action and the memory of last night, but before anything more could be said 'Party in the U.S.A.' blasted again she moved to turn it off._

 _"Oh em aca-gee is it already ten?" She yelled, throwing the covers off and scrambling around the room to collect her clothes._

 _"Do you have something to do?" Stacie asked, watching her put on her bra and dress._

 _"I have a meeting with some potential clients at noon downtown and I still have to go home and get some paperwork."_

 _"Oh," Stacie said, visibly disappointed, though the other girl was too pre-occupied to notice._

 _"Shit, where's my-"_

 _"Thong?" Stacie finished, plucking the lacy garment off of her desk lamp and handing it to the now frantic blonde._

 _"Thanks," she said._

 _"You don't even have time for breakfast?" Stacie asked hopefully._

 _"I can't, I'm already an hour behind schedule. I think I have everything," she put on her last shoe and headed for the door. Stacie instinctively stood up, wanting to do...something but not knowing what was okay. She wasn't expecting Aubrey to leave this suddenly._

 _Halfway through the door Aubrey took one last long look at the Sophomore's statuesque and positively flawless body._

 _"Umm, could you maybe not mention this to Chloe?" she asked._

 _"Sure?"_

 _"I'll uh...I'll text you," she said before rushing out, leaving Stacie to think about what the hell just happened._

 _Her mind was racing but she needed caffeine to function if she could even begin to process anything. She wasn't used to being the one left behind in the bed._

 _She quickly threw on a t-shirt fully expecting everyone to still be fast asleep but as soon as she walked into the hallway she was met with a very curious Beca._

 _"Want to tell me why Aubrey was running out of your room with hickies on her neck and what she didn't want you telling Chloe?" she asked with a knowing smirk._

 _Stacie pinched the bridge of her nose, accepting they had been caught._

 _"Coffee first."_

* * *

"Oh my God that _is_ the reason you're throwing this party!"

"No!" she quickly protested,"...It's one of the reasons... I really do love Halloween!"

"Oh my god you're totally hung up on her aren't you?" Beca teased. After they had talked the morning after they hadn't really mentioned it after that, seeing as how Stacie was confused about the situation herself.

"I wouldn't say _hung up_..."

"How many people have you slept with since her?" The small brunette deadpanned.

Stacie opened her mouth but immediately shut it.

"Oh my god, you're seriously into Aubrey aren't you?

"I can't help it," Stacie whined," Believe me I'm the last person who expected this to happen but I just...I don't know, there's just something about her. We got way closer towards the end of the year last year but then she graduated and there was summer and then Hood Night came along and I hadn't realized how much I missed her. And then one thing led to another-"

"I got it, you _really_ don't have to tell me again."

"I thought everything was going great but she just took off the next morning and we didn't get to talk."

"Isn't hitting and quitting kind of your M.O. though?"

"Yeah with strangers! I wasn't going to do that to her. I was going to make her pancakes."

" _Pancakes_?" she sniggered. Stacie glared.

"Shut up I'm being serious!"

"Stacie serious about someone? I thought I'd never see the day. So what...do you want to date her or...?"

"At this point I just want to _see_ her again. We've only texted like twice since hood night and it's driving me crazy."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're _Stacie Conrad_. You can get anyone you want!"

"Oh, I know. That's why I have a plan for Saturday. And it all starts with the perfect party and the perfect costume..."

* * *

"I still can't wrap my head around the thought of you two getting down and dirty. That is so hot," Chloe said into her phone as she slowly walked to her class.

"CHLOE!" Aubrey yelled in outrage on the line.

"What?! I'm just saying, if I had known you were into girls I may have taken that drunken kiss freshmen year more seriously," she purred. She knew that Aubrey's ears were probably red with embarrassment by now.

"Oh my god I never should have told you."

"Bree c'mon I'm kidding! Still though, I think you two would make the cutest couple- after me and Becs of course. You know Stacie just asked me if you were coming to the party."

"I know she just texted me about it."

"See! She really likes you!"

"I still don't know...I mean, it's _Stacie_. You know, allergic to commitment, one night stand, bail the next morning Stacie?"

"Well as I recall _you're_ the one who bailed the next morning and _you're_ the one who has been avoiding her."

"I haven't been avoiding her..."

"Yes you have, I've had to come to you the last three times we've hung out, and I know you miss the rest of the girls"

"Okay, fine. So I've been avoiding her!"

"Why though! She's totally into you..." Chloe whined.

"You don't know that...what she just wants me for...you know..."

"Sex?"

Yes,"Aubrey hissed.

"Well I _don't_ know, but I _do_ know she's slept in her own bed _alone_ every night since you told me three weeks ago." Aubrey hesitated before answering,

"I just...don't want to get my hopes up Chlo. I've never liked a girl before, much less had a one-night-stand with one and I'm just, confused and frustrated."

"Well it's a good thing you've got a party to go to on Saturday to fix all of those problems."

"Yeah...yeah, I'm coming. Though I doubt Stacie would even glance at me when she's probably inviting a bunch of hot people."

"Please. You're hot people," Aubrey rolled her eyes,"And you're spending the night."

"What? I don't even- I'm not sure if I- if Stacie even wants- again," she stuttered out.

"Chill. I didn't necessarily mean with her. Though now I know what's really on your mind. You can stay in Beca's bed since lesbionest, she'll most definitely end up in mine. Either way, you are not staying sober."

"I hate you."

"You love me. And the bottle of tequila I have all picked out for you."

" _I hate you_."

* * *

Aubrey was nervous. And over thinking things, like always. She parked her car behind the house which was already completely packed, in and out. In her three years living there she had never seen it so full.

Stacie sure knew how to throw a party.

For the tenth time that night and the billionth time since she last saw Stacie her thoughts drifted back to the girl.

She couldn't _help_ but like her- how couldn't she? She was beyond gorgeous and so funny and her _voice_ just ugh...not to mention she had a 4.0 as a biochem major. She was quite literally the whole package. Still though, Aubrey knew her track record with guys- and girls apparently- and she did not want to be just another notch in her belt. But she especially didn't want to lose the unlikely friendship they had struck up.

Shit, she needed a drink.

Deciding that it was now or never she slipped out of her car and made her way through the crowd of people up to the house.

"Hey Aubrey, lookin' good," Unicycle greeted her at the door, obviously trying to play the role of the bouncer. She couldn't believe she ever had a crush on him. His abs had nothing on Stacie's- aaaand there she went again thinking about her.

"Uni," she nodded. Chloe had texted her saying she was in the kitchen, although the text actually said 'Breeee in kichem w Bec'. She knew Chloe and her drunken state well enough to know that she wasn't that far gone. Yet.

"Bree you made it!" Chloe yelled bounding over to her when she slotted her best friend, pulling Beca behind her. They looked absolutely adorable in their matching Angel and Devil couples costume.

"Hey Chlo. Beca," she greeted.

"Showing a lot of skin there huh cap? Looking to impress someone?"

"Finally letting people see your horns huh Satan?" She countered. She suspected that Beca might know something seeing as how she was Stacie's best friend and Chloe's girlfriend (though Chloe assured her she didn't tell Beca anything) but this reaffirmed the suspicion.

"Damn isn't this from freshmen year?" Chloe asked, tugging at the blonde's costume. She was Super Girl, complete with the red skirt, cape and boots and light blue long sleeve crop top.

"Yeah, I didn't really have the time to get something else," she admitted.

"I thought I remembered the skirt being longer, Stacie will love it," Chloe said tugging at it.

"You're not being very angelic Chlo."

"And you're being too angelic, come on it's time for shots!"

"Amy! Round up the girls! We've gotta catch Aubrey up!" Beca winked at her, obviously already tipsy herself.

"Aye Aye captains!" The Australian bellowed. She was gone for ten seconds before she returned with all of the Bellas.

Including Stacie.

Aubrey's jaw dropped. The taller girl had gone with an army theme for her costume. Sporting black daisy dukes and a matching hat, and black stockings and a garter that disappeared under her shorts and ended in heeled combat boots. The only thing that was covering her top half was two faux machine gun magazines with exposed bullets that crisscrossed to cover her boobs.

"Hi there _captain_ ," she practically purred to Aubrey, who let out a nervous not-at-all-sexy chuckle.

"And how much have _you_ had to drink?"

"Not a single drop."

"What why?"

"I've been waiting for you." She winked and Aubrey actually felt herself swoon.

Chloe shoved a double shot in each of their hands before grabbing her own and raising it up high.

"To dressing really slutty!" she declared.

"To dressing really slutty!" They all cheered before throwing back their drinks.

Chloe was not kidding about the tequila.

"Bella's for liiiiife!" Stacie hollered making Aubrey smile widely," Becaaa you said you'd do a body shot with meeeee." And there goes the smile. Not like would Beca would ever do a body shot with-

"HELL YEAH!" The puny very much drunk brunette, yelled before turning to Chloe," It's cool right, that's cool?" Amy made a whipping noise and Beca glared at her.

"Um hell yeah it's okay, that's fucking hot as shit," the redhead gave permission. She tended to swear and yell more when she drank. Aubrey was definitely starting to feel it, seeing as how she didn't drink very often now that she was out of college. She could feel the tingle in her cheeks, the buzz in her head, and her heart rate increase slightly.

Stacie moved slowly towards Beca before hoisting her onto the kitchen island in one fluid motion by her thighs as she placed her body between the girls legs. That got the crowd that had gathered cheering.

"Careful Stace you know she's fragile!" Chloe giggled, resting her head on Aubrey's shoulder.

"Girlfriend's choice Chlo where do you want it? Neck? Belly button?"

"Cleavage," Chloe said deviously.

Aubrey had her eyes glued to the pair with a flurry of emotions running through her. On one hand, she really _really_ disliked the fact that Stacie was about to run her tongue up and down someone else...but at the same time, Stacie was hot and (though she would never admit it) Beca was hot and they were hot together especially since she knew Beca belonged to Chloe. Still, she didn't have to question why Chloe was 100% okay with this.

Beca placed the lime between her teeth and Stacie grabbed the salt.

"Ready?" she asked, eliciting a nod from Beca. Stacie skillfully unbuttoned her top with one hand, going all the way down to her belly button while Beca deliberately pushed her chest out a bit more. Stacie turned to Aubrey and winked.

"I think Stacie's trying to prove a point," Chloe whispered to her.

Aubrey saw Stacie hold nothing back as she licked a long wet stripe across Beca's right boob, starting in the valley between her breasts and moving towards her collarbone.

Immediately the blonde had flashbacks of their passionate night together and Aubrey allowed herself to remember just how good Stacie was with her tongue.

Beca seemed to enjoy it.

The taller girl sprinkled salt onto her before licking it all off, downing the shot of tequila and going for the lime, not lingering any longer than necessary as she sucked it up and spit the peel out. She pumped her fist in time with everyone's cheering and Beca laughed as Stacie planted a fat kiss on her cheek, leaving an imprint of lipstick.

Beca leaped off the counter and immediately found her way back to Chloe who grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply.

"I was right, that was really fucking hot," she said," Don't you think Aubrey?"

"Uh huh," she grunted out, knowing that if she said actual words her voice would be rough with arousal.

"What do you say Bree- you and me up next?" Stacie flirted, licking her lips suggestively.

"No," Aubrey said. Seeing Stacie literally deflate she grabbed her hand and pulled her even closer than they already were," I want to dance." The brunette was more than okay with that idea.

Stacie missed having Aubrey in school and the Bella's and at parties, that was for sure. She didn't realize how nice morning runs and hangover breakfasts with the girl was until she was gone. And Stacie didn't quite know why she missed her so much until she saw her again on hood night. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

* * *

 _It was her first hood night as a seasoned member of the Barden Bella's and Stacie was beyond stoked. Not only were they initiating their newest member, a foreign tumbler with killer pipes named Flo, but Aubrey had promised that she'd come down to visit. It was her first weekend off of this corporate team builder job she had gotten at some fortune 500 company. It paid pretty well but she was constantly going to different events and she had another project she was working on._

 _During the second half of her freshmen year Stacie had gotten closer to Aubrey then she originally thought she would. Once she loosened the reigns a bit she realized how funny and interesting she actually was. And they also had more in common than she would've guessed, being the only two Bellas that liked horror movies- well, besides Lilly. But Lilly didn't cuddle with her on the couch while she watched them or share her popcorn._

 _They formed a pretty close friendship and even kept in touch over the summer texting regularly and talking on the phone a couple times but it wasn't quite the same as being with her in person._

 _Aubrey was slated to arrive early in the day so she could change out of her work clothes and take a much needed shower so when the doorbell rang at 4 o clock Stacie basically plowed over everyone else to answer it._

 _She was not prepared for what she would find on the other side._

 _The older girl was dressed in a tight red pencil skirt with a an even tighter white blouse tucked into it with the seam hidden by a thick black belt. Her blonde hair fell in perfect curls and Stacie also noticed she had more makeup on then she was used to, like Beca status. She looked so much more mature and put together, Stacie's brain kind of short circuited and though her original plan was to tackle her to the ground with a hug all she could do was say,_

 _"Fuck the real world looks good on you."_

 _"Thanks Stace," Aubrey replied with a playful eye roll that Stacie swore wasn't that attractive the last time she saw it._

 _"Bree!" Chloe yelled whipping past Stacie in a red blur to hug her best friend," I missed you so much!" The other girls were suddenly all crowded in the doorway to greet her and Stacie was still trying to recover._

 _"Me too Chlo." And was she just imagining things or did her voice sound a little deeper too?_

 _"Okay, my turn," Stacie said assertively before take Aubrey up into her arms. Since the blonde was wearing ridiculous heels and Stacie was barefoot she was actually the shorter of the two for a change._

 _"I want to hug all of you but I'm kinda sweaty from the car ride. I just really need to get out of these clothes."_

 _Aaaand Stacie's mind just fell right back in the gutter._

 _"Careful Aubrey I think Stacie wants to help you out with that," Beca said, noticing that they hadn't separated yet. Everyone was expecting her to make a crude joke in return but instead she reeled back._

 _"Um, sorry." Aubrey looked at her curiously, slightly confused with how shy Stacie seemed to be acting._

 _"It's okay." The blonde smiled in a way that made her heart drop into her stomach._

 _"Hey Beca you've got everything ready for Aca-initiation right? I'd hate to think I passed on the baton to the wrong person," she said, mostly kidding._

 _"Of course I have everything!"_

 _"Hmmm, just making sure. Oh, and uh, if you need any help with the speech I'd be happy to help," Aubrey informed her smugly. After a year together she knew just how to push the girls buttons._

 _"Just go take your shower Posen," Beca rolled her eyes._

 _"Play nice! Cone on Bree I'll get you a towel!" Chloe led her upstairs to her room._

 _"Everything's all ready for initiation right?" Beca asked quietly while everyone was there._

 _"I've got the Bella's scarf."_

 _"And I've got the Boone's farm!" Jessica and Ashley told her._

 _"Aca-fucking-awesome," Beca sighed walking back to the kitchen._

 _"What's up with you?" Stacie asked._

 _"I guess I kinda missed her...but Aubrey still drives me insane," she said laughing lightly._

 _"Me too," Stacie said, though it was for an entirely different reason. The rest of the Bellas dispersed again and Stacie retreated to her room under to finish up her homework._

 _Well, she tried to but really she was just staring at an open textbook and thinking about what the hell was wrong with her._

 _She couldn't recall anytime she had felt quite so...winded. It was kind of the same as when she found a particularly cute guy to sleep with but with something a little extra. She could read her body fairly well at this point and without a doubt was she attracted to Aubrey. She had never been into a friend before though. Sure her friends were hot but she didn't cross that line knowing how she operated. Though...this attraction for Aubrey didn't seem like it was going away quickly though._

 _She didn't know how long she had been deep in thought and a knock on the door brought her back._

 _"Come in!"_

 _Speak of the devil, Aubrey made her way into the room,_

 _"Hey I was wondering if I could borrow a dress for tonight? Since we're the closest in size and all?"_

 _Having the object of her attraction standing in her doorway in nothing but a towel did nothing to quell her libido. Neither did picturing her in her clothes._

 _"Yeah I'm sure I could rustle up something," she rummaged through her closet and pulled out a blue dress that she knew would work well on the older girls body," How about this one?"_

 _"Ooo I don't know. I don't think I could pull that off as well as you could."_

 _"Believe me, you can," Stacie reassured her while very blatantly looking her up and down. She didn't mean to flirt it was just sort of second nature to her._

 _"Well, if I get your seal of approval I guess that's all that matters," she flirted back, giving her an uncharacteristic smirk._

 _After that Stacie couldn't really help herself for the rest of the night, especially after she had gotten a little liquid luck in her system._

 _She just couldn't have predicted exactly how lucky she was going to get._

* * *

Ever since that night Stacie had been all too aware of her growing infatuation for the other girl. She didn't regret what happened at all but she couldn't help but feel that she might have let it get too far too quickly. Especially since she figured out that she actually had _feelings_ for Aubrey, not just lust.

She wanted _more_ and she was afraid she had already scared Aubrey off. That's why she was hesitant about doing anything too drastic tonight.

She absolutely didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had built but the hunter wanted what he wanted and she was tipsy as fuck that night which just made her all the more horny and flirtatious.

Just like she was tonight.

And just like hood night, Aubrey did not seem to mind. In fact she seemed just as into her if the way her hands were pulling at her waist were any indication.

"This costume cannot be legal," Aubrey said, tugging at one of her belt loops as she bit her lip. Stacie told herself she'd try to tone it down tonight and let Aubrey come to her if she wanted to but _goddamn_...

"You're one to talk. I'm pretty sure your abs are tighter than mine are. Did you get a new workout buddy?"

"Of course not. I could never replace you. Besides...no one else pushes me quite as hard as you," she said suggestively as they swayed to the beat together. Yeah, that was the only sign Stacie needed.

An extra spooky electronica dance version of 'Off With Your Head' came on (Beca actually took her job seriously and made Luke DJ with her) and suddenly the dance floor got twice as crowded, giving Aubrey and Stacie another excuse to be even closer together. They were pressed together in every location as much as possible and Stacie pulled out all of the stops as she danced on her, dropping low and running her hands all the way back up her body and through her hair. Aubrey's mouth parted trying to get a handle on the sudden urge to take Stacie up against the wall under control. Her eyes drifted down to her lips twice and Stacie most certainly noticed.

Stacie brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and let her hand rest on her shoulder, before she took a chance and leaned to whisper in her ear,

"You really don't know what you do to me, do you?" Aubrey's breath hitched and she decided to play dumb,

"What do you mean?" she replied, her hands moving from her waist to hook into her back pockets.

"I…you're _killing_ me Bree," she breathed in a deep breath and tilted her head to the side, her lips barely brushing the blonde's cheek," _What are we doing_?"

Aubrey closed her eyes for a second, deciding she was too far gone to deny her feelings anymore,

"Each other, hopefully," she said smoothly. Stacie turned to look at her surprised at how straightforward she was being but she didn't get a chance to say anything because Aubrey had dropped her coy attitude and surged forward to connect their lips.

Stacie immediately reciprocated, kissing her back hungrily. She had been craving this since the blonde rushed out of her room a month ago. Aubrey continued to take control, and Stacie almost passed out when she nipped at her bottom lip before soothing it with a light swipe of her tongue. Neither girl hadn't even noticed that their hips had started moving together and Aubrey had to suppress a moan when Stacie's leg found its way between hers. Stacie pulled back to take a breath before going for the blonde's neck, remembering how much Aubrey had liked it the last time they were…intimate.

"HOLY SHIT Legs and General Posen are fucking going at it!" Amy's yelled. Stacie was honestly surprised it took that long for someone to notice. She just hoped that it wouldn't scare Aubrey away.

"FINALLY!" Chloe and Beca said together before turning to each other with confused looks," You knew?"

It was music to Stacie's ear when she heard Aubrey giggle light-heartedly.

"Looks like we've been found out."

"Well, we weren't exactly being discreet," Stacie grinned.

"So are you guys like, a real live couple or what?" Amy asked. Stacie and Aubrey looked at each other, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, we've yet to put at label on anything, but I would definitely not be opposed to the idea." Aubrey's eyes widened.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I mean…I know we haven't talked about it much, seeing as how you avoided me after I rocked your world, but I really like you." Aubrey laughed nervously, the her heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to jump straight out of her chest,

"Yeah sorry about that I just …didn't know where you stood with you know…me."

"Well now you know. So…?"

"I like you too."

"Really?"

"Of course silly, have you met you?" Aubrey leaned in again and kissed her, though her wide smile made it a little more difficult.

The Bellas cheered and they pulled apart, laughing.

"Get a room!" Beca yelled.

"Sounds good to me," Stacie smirked. Again Aubrey caught her off guard when she replied with a,

"Then what are we waiting for?" They ignored their friends cat calls as they pushed through the crowd to make it to Stacie's room," You sure you want to leave your party?"

"There's always next Halloween. I'd much rather be with you. But are you sure you're okay with this? We can go slow if you want, I don't want you to think I'm just looking for a fuck buddy."

"You go slow? Right," Aubrey joked.

"I'm serious!"

"Stacie…" Aubrey breathed," No cold shower could make how much I need you right now go away," she said truthfully. Stacie shuddered and could practically feel herself get wetter.

"You don't have anywhere to be tomorrow do you?"

"No, I'm all yours." Stacie liked the sound of that.

"Good, because after all of our mind blowing sex I'm making you pancakes."

* * *

A/N2: There you go haha I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Be on the lookout for the next chapter of Rushing the Beat.

Happy Halloween!


End file.
